The present invention relates to a dual function pusher and rotate device and switch assembly for solid state watches.
In the use of electronic watches, particularly multi-function digital watches, it is necessary to have switches which enable the user of the watch to select the desired display function, or to set the information being displayed, or to illuminate the display or to shut down or disconnect the power supply, i.e., the battery, from the watch circuitry. A rotate switch arrangement for actuating such functions in a digital watch is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,162 to Boxberger et al. issued Apr. 1, l975, which includes a four position rotary detent action switch which permits adjustment of the displayed information.
Other prior art patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,512 to Zellweger et al, issued Sept. 11, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,607 to Feurer, issued Jan. 8, 1974. These prior art patents are merely typical of the art showing pusher switches to control separate watch functions such as to illuminate the display and are not in any way intended to be an all inclusive list of pertinent patents.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a switch assembly which combines the capabilities and advantages of both the pusher and rotate type switches, enables control of a multiple of functions either separately or simultaneously, is adapted for ease of use by the user of the watch and involves a minimum of associated parts.